


slow dancing in a burning room

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: And he’s not asking if now they are going to dance. He’s asking if now they are taking this step. If now is the right time to make this statement: after years of dancing around each other, they are now ready to dance together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	slow dancing in a burning room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> For the prompt: Satin in candlelight
> 
> A little bit of Savage Garden never hurt anyone

“Cheers,” Buck greets Eddie for the fiftieth time that night and places a champagne flute in front of him. He downs his own flute and takes a deep breath, “wanna dance?”

It’s a slow song. It might be the last slow song for the night since Chim and Maddie already danced to one, and then Buck danced with Maddie for half a song before their father stepped up and took over. 

So Buck knows what he’s doing, even if Eddie looks puzzled. “With you?”

“No,” Buck smirks, “with my mother,” he rolls his eyes playfully.

“Your mother is dancing with you dad, Buck.”

“Oh my god, yes, with me, you dumbass.” Buck hopes he got this right. He hopes he’s read the signs correctly for the past couple of weeks and he’s not placing a bet to the wrong horse here. He holds his breath for a second too long until Eddie’s eyes soften and Buck feels relief take over.

“Oh,” Eddie says and his eyes are wide open, “now?” 

And he’s not asking if now they are going to dance. He’s asking if now they are taking this step. If now is the right time to make this statement: after years of dancing around each other, they are now ready to dance together.

Buck gives Eddie a curt nod and holds out his hand for him to take.

Eddie takes a sip of his champagne and goes to stand from his chair. He grabs Buck by the arm, sliding his hand down, his fingers brushing through Buck’s rolled up sleeve, reaching his forearm skin, tracing his tattoo until he intertwines their fingers. They walk together to the middle of the dancefloor. To Buck’s surprise, Eddie puts a hand on his waist, tentatively. As Buck relaxes under his touch, he places the other on his shoulder. 

After a beat, Eddie starts swaying them to the music.

_...like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I found my best friend..._

Buck runs his fingers over the lapel of Eddie’s tuxedo as it shimmers under the candlelight. The movement is intimate and Buck feels his cheek go from pink to a scandalous shade of red. But Eddie pulls Buck closer by the waist and he’s reassured of his decision. The sentiment is mutual and he knows he’s now grazing the rest of their lives together with the tip of his fingers.

“We’re going to be so happy together,” Eddie whispers into Buck’s ear and the words make him dizzy.

“Hmmm,” Buck nods to Chimney and Maddie, bride and groom laughing hysterically at something going on backstage, “I hope as happy as them.”

“Yes. And even more.”

_...and in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul


End file.
